custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ucaru
Ucaru is the demon god of death and destruction. He was originally a prototype matoran that had no hidden elemental powers. He was supposed to be dismantled, but Velikah sneaked him into the Mata Nui robot. History Early Life Ucaru was an experimental matoran that the Great Beings used as a prototype for later matoran. He was supposed to be scrapped, but Velika saw "potential" in him. So he helped Ucaru escape to the Mata Nui robot, after using him as a test subject for the virus that he later infected the entire Matoran Universe with, (this virus is the reason for why the matoran now have emotions and are "alive"). Ucaru was hidden on the Southern Continent, but once Karzani started sending his "repaired" matoran to the there, they thought he was sort of "demon" (At the time demon meant a creature that didn't belong). He hid in the same cave as Tren Krom, using the hideous creature as a way to protect himself. However Velihka (now a matoran) killed him and experimented on him, making him a toa of plasma. Velihka was going to transfer his mind into Ucaru's body, but he accidentally revived Ucaru. He escaped using a hooked dagger he had made, and his new found elemental powers. Upon his escape, he met the group of Skadishi Dark_Hunters, who would later become the Piraka. He teamed up with them and joined the Dark Hunters. He had gained quite a bit of respect by the other Dark Hunters, and even the Shadowed_One. However he decided to go rogue with the Piraka, using his Elemental_Shield_Blaster to save Zaktan. He joined the Piraka for a short period of time, helping them conquer a small island, Rafa Nui. However the Toa of Rafa Nui discovered there sneaky plan, and Ucaru and the Piraka had to escape. Afterwards he parted ways with the Piraka, wanting to become a toa. They split up with a warm friendly goodbye, saying that "they couldn't wait to meet on opposite sides". Toa Life After he left the Piraka, he ended up joining Toa Lhikan. This team up lasted all of 2 weeks. They eventually had to go to the Southern Continent, where a failed attempt on Ucaru's part to try and kill Velihka cost him his life at the hand Of Axonn's axe. Awaken the DEMON Ucaru was sent to the Red_Star upon his death, like most matoran. However when he was being re-built, the kestora accidentally mixed in some antidemris into his "blood". It started to increase it amounts similar to how cells split. This caused his blood to be filled with antidermis, giving him the power of a makuta, while still having the body and powers of a toa. However it also drove him mad. He processed to kill all the kestora in the room, and escape. While in hiding, he built up an army of mutant rahkshie, which had a much higher intelligence and strength level than that of a normal rahkshi. His armies secretly grew in the deeper tunnels of the Red star, until one day they attacked the kestora. Taken by supersize, they fell at the hands of Ucaru and his armies, who took control of the Red Star. The kestora were forced to stay hidden in the deepest parts of the red star, and had to used nearly destroyed machinery to do there tasks. Ucaru slowly used his forces to weed them out to near extinction. After conquering the Red Star, Ucaru made his way to the heart of the star, which was a literal heart light. It was said to have powers beyond any creature, and that even the Great Beings were weak compared to what it could do. He took it and replaced his heart light with it, soon to discover that it was a cage for an insane great being. This great being had found a "new plain of existence", where time ment nothing and only souls existed. Through this, this great being had discovered many things, an entire universe of gods and spirits, and tapped into there power. This gave him god-like powers. Ucaru decided that he wanted these powers, and ended up using a shadow claw to absorb the great being, making Ucaru a god-like being. One event occurred where an ex ta-matoran, Gaadus, was killed and sent to the Red star. He was quickly repaired, but escaped the kestora before they could teleport him back. Ucaru found him and used his newly gained mental powers to manipulate Gaadus into thinking that the kestora wanted to kill him and use him for scraps. Gaadus proceeded to destroy most of the equipment that the kestora still had, leaving things like the teleport-er they used to send matoran back to Mata Nui, permanently destroyed. At one point Ucaru encountered a powerful dragon, that was apparently from this "spirit world." It had liked in a refinery on the Red Star for centuries. Ucaru, wanting the extreme powers that this dragon had, challenged it to a battle. Even with Ucaru's new found powers, the dragon was still much stronger. Ucaru ended up having to shove an old spear into the dragon's side, where a scale had been ripped out by an ancient archer. Ucaru then absorbed the dragon, giving him it's powers, and it's body-mass, making him the titan he now is. At one point, Ucaru decided he wanted in on this whole go thing. He returned to the spirit realm to become a real god. He challenged several weaker gods, slowly killing them off one by one, absorbing there powers. Soon he got the 4 most powerful of the gods a bit worried, so they decided to try and kill him before he gained enough power to destroy universes, knowing about his twisted and insane ways. When they attacked him, they discovered that, due to absorbing the powers of literally every other god, he had become stronger than them. He defeated them, absorbing there powers. Afterwards he returned to the Red Star, where he founded a religion based off of himself, and started an empire. He called himself a god of Death and Destruction, and named him and his rahkshi "Demons". The Empire of Hell Upon Ucaru's return, he used his powers to completely change the Red Star, making it an almost hell-like place. He made it into a planet of scorching stone, lava, and rivers of blood. He made 3 large areas of land that were inhabitable, which were dubbed the Continents of the Dammed. Here 3 countries were made, and united under the flag of the "Blood Empire", with Ucaru as there ruler. He collected followers from the trapped matoran on the red star, and turned the underground tunnel systems into training areas for his demons, and prisons for those who refused to worship him. At one point, Pohatu and Kopaka were sent to the Red Star. The area they visited was the last kestora residence on the Red Star. After they escaped, it was soon wiped out by Ucaru's demons.